How?
by DancingWithRoses
Summary: When Bella arrived in Forks Washington for her sophomore year she ‘accidently’ left out an important detail of who she was. Now that the Cullen’s have left she can’t stay where their memory is so strong. Where does she go and what happens? Full sum inside
1. Prologue

**Okay so maybe starting a new story now isn't the best because I have two others going on but I was reading Harry Potter and taking a break from my studying for my English final when I glanced at my binder which is covered in New Moon. I got a crossover idea and BAM! Here we are now.**

**So the Summary goes like this: When Bella arrived in Forks Washington for her sophomore year she 'accidently' left out an important detail of who she was. Now that the Cullen's have left she can't stay where their memory is so strong. She returns to the only place she could ever really call home. What happens when the Cullen's invade that safe haven?**

**Okay so few details have changed from New Moon. Bella's birthday is August 31****st****. Her party with the Cullen's was in the morning and Edward leaves her that night. She is found the next morning and decides to return to… Well you'll see so read on!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is to J.K. Rowling as Twilight is to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Prologue**

BPOV-(Bella)

I stared into the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy and my hair was caked with dirt from being in the forest for so long. I wondered idly what Alice would say when she saw me like this.

Then I remembered why I looked the way I did. She wouldn't see me like this. She was gone. They were gone. He was gone.

That's when I made my decision. I packed my trunk and sent out an owl. It was September 1st right? I should be able to pick up with the sixth year. I mean I did take my O.W.L.s. I just wasn't at Hogwarts.

Only a few minutes later Dumbledore Apparated into my bedroom.

"Is everything alright?" I shook my head silently.

"I'm coming back with you, sir." He nodded and tapped my head with his wand. Instantly I felt clean. He tapped my trunk with his wand. For the first time I noticed his wand hand. It was burnt and looked dead.

"_Portus_." The trunk shivered and settled just as quickly. I ran downstairs and kissed Charlie goodbye.

"Ready?" I nodded. "One. Two. Three." I grabbed my trunk- the portkey- just in time. There was a tugging at the back of my navel and instantly we were airborne. A few seconds later we landed in the entry hall with a loudish kind of bang. Currently it was filled with the luggage of the just arrived students.

Dumbledore Disapparated, probably to his spot at the head table to begin the feast. I used my wand to change into my Gryffindor uniform robes. I changed my hair to a platinum blonde with Gryffindor red tips- a hairstyle I usually save for Quidditch days- and tried not to wince at the sharp pain of the transformation.

The doors of the Dining Hall swung themselves open for me and I entered at the same time as the scared first years waiting to be sorted.

People turned their heads my way. Some stared, some smiled and some sneered. A slow but building applause started from the Gryffindor tables but soon spread to include the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Only the Slytherin table to my far left was silent. I quickly joined my fellow Gryffindors, squeezing between Ginny and Hermione.

I was home.

**Okay so what do you think? Keep it? Chuck it? Tear it apart and burn the pieces? Use the Advada Kedevra curse? Please let me know.**

**Anyway… I promise the Cullen's show up in the next chapter and that it will be longer than this and up in a few hours, by tomorrow tops.**

*****TTFN*****

**~~~RoseHaleBabi~~~**


	2. Sorting and Songs

**Here's Chapter 1!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I'll make this simple. Me. No. Own. Twilight. Or. Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 1- Sorting and Songs**

BPOV-(Bella)

This year's sorting song was much the same as lasts. Basically it warned us that a house- or in this case a school- divided cannot stand.

And so the sorting began with "Abbott, Cory" being sorted into Gryffindor like his sister and ended with "Zewly, Katie" being sorted into Ravenclaw like her brother. To my surprise Professor McGonagall left the Sorting Hat on its three legged stool while Dumbledore began his speech.

"Welcome to all of our new students and welcome back to all of our old. I have just a few reminders before we begin our feast. First, no student is to go wandering into the Forbidden Forest without the accompaniment of a teacher, preferably Professor Hagrid. Also Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that all Weasley products are banned as is magic in the corridors. For a full list of banned magical items please see the list outside Mr. Filch's office. Lastly we would like to remind you all, that corridor walking after curfew is strictly prohibited. It is important now more than ever that you follow all rules.

"Now we have a few staffing changes I need to address. First off, Professor Trelawney and Firenze will be splitting Divination lessons. Professor Trelawney will be taking Years 2, 4 and 6 and Firenze will be taking years 3, 5 and 7. Second we have three new additions to our staff. Professor Slughorn has agreed to come out of retirement and resume his role as Potions master as Professor Snape will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Lastly, Dr. and Professor Cullen will be joining us this year as well. Dr. Cullen will be teaching a new optional healing course for years 4 through 7 and Professor Cullen will be taking over Muggle Studies as our last teacher had to retire because of a severe case of wand cancer."

I froze. For the first time I noticed two insanely beautiful people sitting to Hagrid's right at the very end of the table. Carlisle and Esme. Though I knew it was near impossible that they weren't, I prayed that their children were not here with them.

"I'm terribly sorry to delay your feast any longer but I have one last announcement. This year, five students will be joining us as sixth year transfers from a school in Salem. They are a bit behind the sixth years but I know you will treat them with the utmost respect." Dumbledore seemed to glance over at a group of Slytherin sixth years that happened to include Draco Malfoy. "So without further ado… the second sorting!"

I leaned into the middle of the table and motioned for the others to follow. "Guys, can we not refer to me as Bella for a bit?"

"I guess but what are we supposed to call you? Tonks?" Ron asked.

"Perfect! So will you?" They all nodded.

"Harry didn't you say Slughorn was the new Defense teacher?" Hermione hissed in his direction.

"Well that's what I thought. Dumbledore didn't tell me what job he was taking so I just assumed it would be Defense Against the Dark Arts." Hermione opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by McGonagall's yelling of:

"Cullen, Alice."

Alice skipped forward from her place next to Jasper and the others. I tried not to wince at the pain stabbing into my heart.

The Sorting Hat barely touched Alice's head before shouting, "GRYFFINDOR!" I forced my hands to clap mechanically as she skipped over to the table and took her seat on the other side of Neville, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Lavender, Alexis and Megan.

"Cullen, Edward." Blood rose to my cheeks.

"What's the blush for Tonks?" Ginny asked me sweetly. She obviously knew it had something to do with the Greek god currently making his way to the Sorting Hat. After ten excruciatingly long minutes of enduring this torture- and the torture of girls goggling at my ex-boyfriend- Edward was named a Gryffindor. Great. At this rate they would all be Gryffindors.

And that's exactly how it went. One by one Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were called to the stool, one by one they were drooled over and one by one they were placed in Gryffindor. I forced myself to clap for each though it was quite stiff.

Finally, the Sorting Hat was taken away and the feast officially began. I stayed quiet, hoping the Cullen's wouldn't notice me as they held their almost silent conversation and picked at their food in an attempt to make it look like they were eating. My friends were too busy with other things to notice this curious group or my lack of talking and eating too much. Ron was busy stuffing food down his throat as though he hadn't eaten in ages and Hermione was just as busy reprimanding him. Harry just sat there laughing. Ginny was telling Agalia, one of her fellow fifth years, how awful Bill's fiancé, Fleur, is and just about everyone else was completely absorbed by Dean's explanation of Muggle soccer.

But all too soon the conversation was turned to the Cullen's.

"Where did Dumbledore say they came from, Tonks?" Ron asked me.

"Salem. It's either in Washington or Oregon. I can't remember but I think it's Oregon."

"Why are they so pale?" Ginny asked no one in particular.

"Probably because Salem doesn't get very much sun," Hermione said almost automatically before cracking open her well worn copy of _Hogwarts: A History. _I swear I heard Ron mumble something that sounded suspiciously like "Know it all" under his breath. Harry shushed him as Dumbledore stood up.

"Alright, this concludes our Opening Feast. Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Prefects please escort your students to the dormitories. All sixth year Gryffindors, including prefects, must report to Professor McGonagall's office immeadiately. Goodnight."

The Dining Hall became near chaos under the bewitched ceiling. Prefects began calling towards the first years and everyone else started pushing past each other to get to their dormitories as fast as possible. Amazingly, Ron, Hermione. Harry and I were the first people out and the first to McGonagall's office, arriving before McGonagall herself. We pulled out our wands and began a game of 'Sparks', which Fred and George had invented.

McGonagall and the rest of the Gryffindor sixth years minus the Cullen's arrived shortly after and McGonagall discontinued our game.

"Will you guys call me Tonks for awhile?" I asked everyone.

McGonagall looked surprised. "But why?"

"Because…" I searched my mind for an acceptable answer. Before I could come up with one the Cullen's entered the office. I shot McGonagall a pleading look and she nodded minutely.

"Are we all here? Yes I think we are. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, Miss Tonks, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Finnigan, Mr. Thomas, Miss Patil, Miss Brown, Miss Schmidt, Miss Davis, Mr. Cullen, Miss Cullen, Mr. Hale, Miss Hale and Mr. Cullen. Perfect. Okay so as some of you may have already noticed your dorms are too small to accommodate eight people each so we will be splitting the dorms."

Hermione raised her hand. "Yes Miss Granger?"

"How are we going to split up?"

McGonagall said, "I was just getting to that," and Hermione went red. "Miss Cullen, Miss Hale, Miss Tonks, and Miss Granger will be sharing a dorm. That leaves Miss Patil, Miss Brown, Miss Schmidt and Miss Davis in the other. Boys we felt the need to split you up a little differently. Three and five instead of four and four. So Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Cullen, Mr. Hale and Mr. Cullen will be sharing a dorm. So that leaves Mr. Finnigan, Mr. Thomas and Mr. Longbottom. Miss Granger's group has the dorm to the left of the original as does Mr. Weasley's. The common room should be mostly empty by now but if you don't mind it would probably be a wise choice to stay up to help our newest students with any questions or concerns they might have. Ron, Hermione you know the password. Goodnight."

With that we all rushed back upstairs, Hermione and I leading the way with everyone one else right behind. Hermione gave the fat lady the password and we all climbed into the common room. Professor McGonagall was right. It was deserted.

Parvati, Lavender, Alexis and Megan went straight upstairs. Seamus and Dean said goodnight before they went upstairs at least.

"So do you guys have any questions?" Hermione took charge as a prefect and began the questioning.

"Yeah," Jasper said a little nervously. I wondered how the emotions in this room felt to him right now. "But could you tell us your names first?"

"Oh yes of course. I'm Hermione Granger. And this is Ronald Weasley." Ron gave a little wave. I smirked at him. He was so whipped.

"I'm Harry Potter. The Chosen One." We all rolled our eyes… including Harry. And excluding the Cullen's who looked downright confused.

"I'm Tonks. Well actually Nymphadora but call me Tonks. The Other Chosen One and Metamorphmagus extraordinaire" More eye rolls.

"And I'm Neville Longbottom. Not the Chosen One or the Other Chosen One for that matter."

"Yes. I'm Alice and this is my idiot brother Emmett. My boyfriend Jasper, his twin and Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie, and my twin Edward. We were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme at different times. Even Edward and I. We didn't know we were twins until we had a blood test done." I snorted at Alice's mention of 'blood tests.' All eyes turned to me.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"Well I best be getting some sleep," Neville said. "Night Harry. Night everyone. Night Bella."

"Neville you bloody idiot!" Ron shouted.

"RON! STOP IT!" Hermione and I shouted in unison. I felt a pain as my features shifted back to normal with my anger leaving my hair a glowing red which died quickly. Shit!

Meanwhile Edward and the rest of the Cullen's were frozen in their chairs. "Bella?" he asked dumbfounded.

I took a deep breath. "Yes."

"How?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I sneered at them

"How?" Alice repeated Edward's words.

"I'm a witch," I stated simply.

"Yeah I think we covered that," jeered Rosalie. By this point Ron and Harry had started a game of Exploding Snap and Hermione had cracked open _Hogwarts: A History_ again.

"Well I was born to Charlie Swan and Bellatrix Lestrange some sixteen years ago. Bellatrix left my father and after giving birth to me and sending me to a wizarding orphanage rejoined Lord Voldemort as one of his most faithful servants. A month before I turned 11 Hagrid came to the orphanage and took me and Harry- whom he had already gotten from the Dursley's- to Diagon Alley. So I started my first year at Hogwarts. When my mom broke out of Azkaban last March I was sent to live with Charlie until things were safe. So I enrolled at Forks High for my sophomore year met a bloody idiot that left me and that's how I ended up here. What about you?"

"Carlisle was born a wizard and upon changing us transferred the gene. Dumbledore asked us here as a favor," Edward explained, not meeting my eyes after I called him a bloody idiot. "We have been studying the last few weeks and after your birthday we made the final decision to leave."

"Fat lot of good it did you," I mumbled.

"Wait," Hermione said looking up from her book. "You know each other?" I nodded. "How?"

I groaned. "The next person to say that word gets a Jelly-Legs Jinx!"

Emmett started to laugh and I pointed my wand at him. Immeadiately after I mumbled the jinx his legs began to wobble and he fell over. Hermione did the counter-jinx just as quickly and Emmett straightened out.

"Are we clear?" I asked him. He nodded. "Good. And now to answer your question Hermione. This git is the reason I'm back. He left me crying in a forest last night and I was found this morning by stupid Sam Uley! Stupid Animangus! So I made my decision, sent Dumbledore an owl and here we are. By the way, remind me to go see Venus tomorrow morning because there is no way I will remember after going through stuff with McGonagall."

"Sure," Harry said. "Oh! And I made Quidditch captain and I want you to co-captain with me now that your back."

"Sure. But let's make sure McGonagall knows. Oh and what's up with the whole Snape/Slughorn thing? Why does it sound like you're the one who convinced him to come and teach?" I was completely ignoring the Cullen's now that I had a reason to.

"Because I was… am… was…. Hermione?"

"Was."

"Because I was. He wouldn't just do it for Dumbledore so Dumbledore got him and me to talk alone. Apparently I convinced him. But I thought he was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Actually he's the Potions master but you already know that. Let's look at the bright side. Snape'll be gone before the end of the year."

"And how do you figure that?" Ron asked him.

"Well let's go over what's happened to our Defense teachers. Quirrell died. Lockhart got his memory erased. Remus was forced to resign. Moody was locked in a box for nine months while he was impersonated. Umbridge was an evil Ministry git. Now does anything look good for Snape?"

"Nope. And I think it might be time for bed. It's nearly midnight." With that Hermione and I bid Ron and Harry goodbye while Alice and Rosalie followed us up the tower. As McGonagall had told us there was a door to the left of the original. I opened it and there was our new dorm. It looked exactly the same as our old one minus one bed and a different view. I walked over to where my trunk was an undressed.

I looked up to see Alice and Rosalie staring at me intently. "Do you need something?" I asked them rather harshly.

"Oh! Bella," Alice dived onto my bed. "Were so sorry. It was Edward. We wanted to stay but after your birthday he wouldn't let us. Please forgive us?" I looked up into her eyes and they were brimming with venom tears. I looked over to Rosalie to see if her eyes held any trace of wanting forgiveness and sure enough they held the same tears as Alice.

"Maybe," I told them and shut off the light.

**So… I'm sorry that the ending's kind of sudden but I like it that way. **

**Please review and let me know what you think! In the next chapter: I'm only half sure because I have to consult my copy of the Half-Blood Prince first. Thanks for reading!**

*****TTFN*****

**~~~RoseHaleBabi~~~**


	3. Muggles and Madness

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait…**

**Two things:**

**1) Please don't kill me for what happens later in the chapter.**

**2) Please review! Add any ideas, things you'd like to see, anything! I don't even care if they're flames. Just click the pretty green(is it green?) button!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Rose: I own Twilight!**

**Edward: *snarls***

**Rose: I own Harry Potter!**

**Harry: *brandishes wand***

**Harry and Edward: Say it.**

**Rose: Fine! *grumbles* I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter.**

**Harry: I can't hear you.**

**Rose: *huffs* Stephenie Meyer owns all that is Twilight and J.K. Rowling owns all that is H.P. I half own this plot because it goes along with Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. I am not making a single penny off this story. Any and all copyright infringement is unintentional… Blah blah-blah blah-blah… Can I be done know?**

**Edward: *shrugs* Sure. On with Chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2- Muggles and Madness**

BPOV-(Bella)

The next morning Hermione and I met Harry and Ron in the common room. Alice and Rosalie had long since vacated the dorm with no clue as to where they had gone.

Just before exiting through the porthole, Hermione spotted a fourth year playing with a bright green Fanged Frisbee.

"Hold it!" Hermione told the kid. "Fanged Frisbees are banned. Hand it over." The blonde begrudgingly handed over the snarling disc and Ron grabbed the disc as soon as he was out of sight.

"Cool. I've always wanted one of these." He pocketed the Frisbee and we headed down to breakfast.

The Cullens entered breakfast just a few minutes after the food had appeared on the table, Emmett and Jasper each with a small, barely noticeable tear in their robes and a disheveled tie. I knew exactly where they had been.

Over breakfast, much to Hermione's dislike, Ron, Ginny, Harry and I started a conversation about the Quidditch standings.

"So how do you think the Chudley Cannons will do this year? I hear their first game is against the Whimbourne Wasps."

Ginny answered her brother's question with ease. "Ron you know it will take the Whimbourne Seeker like two seconds to catch the Snitch and the Beaters the same amount of time to knock the entire Chudley team off their brooms."

"Yeah, Ron," I told him. "Anyway this year I'm going for Manchester Mammoths. Oliver Wood just got signed there."

"No he's playing for Puddlemore United. Reserve Keeper," Harry 'corrected' me.

"Really because he sent me an owl yesterday telling me he just got signed to Manchester." Harry stuck his tongue out at me. Ginny and Ron were now discussing Gryffindor Quidditch and betting on who would make the team.

This is also about the time I noticed the Cullens eating as little food as possible.

"Oh my gosh Alice! You're getting so thin! Here have a sausage!" My friends thought nothing of it as I usually did this kind of thing with Hermione or Ginny or one of the first years. The Cullens however decided to pick this moment to glare at me except for Emmett who offered me a high five under the table. Alice grudgingly took the sausage and was forced to eat the entire thing.

Five minutes later another idea came to mind. "Oh my god!" I said taking a bite of the apple strudel on my plate. "Rosalie you must try this! It is absolutely delicious!" More glares came my way but Rosalie was forced to except my offer.

And that's how the rest of breakfast went in the great hall. By the end each of the Cullens- excluding Emmett because hello! How could I not forgive him?- had eaten a full plate of food at least and they all looked slightly green.

By the time McGonagall had descended from the staff table Edward looked like he was trying not to cough up the food right then and there. I could also tell Hermione was getting suspicious of the Cullen clan.

_Good!_ I thought to myself. _If anyone can figure out their secret, it's definitely Hermione. I wonder if the teachers know._

McGonagall walked around handing out schedules and checking to make sure everyone had the required O.W.L.s to proceed with their N.E.W.T. classes. The Cullens were cleared immediately and rushed off to whatever class they had first. Neville was cleared next though with some difficulty over Charms vs. Transfiguration. Parvati's first question, of course, was about Firenze and after being cleared, she stomped off to Divination with a sour look on her face.

Ron and Harry were next both quickly being cleared for Charms, Defense, Herbology, Transfiguration, Potions and Muggle Studies. They also decided to pick up the healing course offered by Carlisle. Just before leaving, Harry turned back to Professor McGonagall.

"Professor? Would it be alright if Bella and I co-captained the Quidditch team together?"

The grey haired professor smiled down at him and then at me. "Of course. I shall pass the list of names to you in due time and then you can fix up trials at your leisure. And that brings us to you two," she said looking toward Hermione and myself.

"Let's see… Miss Granger. Perfect of course. You will be able to proceed to take all of your classes at the N.E.W.T. level. I also added the healing course to your schedule. I have made sure you won't need the time turner this year." McGonagall gave Hermione her schedule and turned to me.

"I must say Miss Swan it's going to be a good year having our favorite Chaser back. I'll have your captain's badge ready for you after dinner tonight. Now to your schedule. I was very impressed by your O.W.L.s despite the half year away. Your schedule will match Miss Granger's. Any objections?"

"Thank you, Professor. I don't have any objections."

"You're welcome. Now you and Miss Granger get to Muggle Studies before Professor Cullen decides to take points." She handed me my schedule and Hermione and I were off.

We rushed through the corridors. I was excited at the prospect of seeing Esme. After all, she and Carlisle were forgiven the moment I saw them. Emmett and Jasper only a few minutes after I had talked to them about my past.

We reached the classroom and allowed Hannah Abbott and Jonathon Zewly to pass us.

"Hermione wait!" I stuck my arm out in front of her. My hair became Ginny's exact shade and I gave myself the famous- for several reasons, both good and bad- Weasley family nose. I winced at the pain.

"Why do you do it so often if it hurts so much?" Hermione asked matter-of-factly.

"Because it's fun to tease Ron. Anyway, I'm used to it. Now come one!" With that Hermione and I shuffled into the classroom. I glanced around. There were two tables meant for four and one meant for five. The Cullens dominated the table for five and Hannah, Jonathon, Cho Chang and Justin Finch-Fletchey sat at the table for four. Ron and Harry sat at the last table further examining the Fanged Frisbee.

I sauntered over and plopped onto the desk. Thinking I was Ginny, Ron and Harry's mouths dropped simultaneously, thoughts of the Fanged Frisbee completely pushed out of their minds.

"Ginny! What are you doing here? We don't know how strict the new teacher is! You could be losing Gryffindor major points! And we need the points! We need to win!" Ron's face grew redder and redder as he shouted this at me/Ginny.

I ignored him and tried to keep a straight face. "So Harry," I said in a perfect imitation of Ginny's voice while twirling one of my now-red locks and swinging my crossed-at-the-ankles legs. "Do you wanna meet up during break and maybe- you know- go for a walk?" We were starting to accumulate stares but I didn't care.

Ron's face became redder- if that was even possible. "Ginerva Molly Weasley! You did NOT come in here and jeopardize Gryffindor's already first place status just to ask Harry out!"

"Yes I did. So what do you say Harry?" I asked turning back to the person I could say I was closest to.

"Good joke Bella." Harry smirked and I winced back to my regular appearance. Hermione giggle and Ron's face became even redder though I'm still not sure how it's possible.

"Isabella Marie Lestrange, you bloody idiot!" But Ron didn't get much farther than that. Esme entered the classroom and in a calm and serene voice simply stated:

"Ten points from Gryffindor. Now if you could please grab a textbook from table three." She gestured towards the Cullen table and chose to ignore the Gryffindor protests.

I walked defiantly over to the table and instead of cringing away from the actual Cullens, I stood directly behind Edward and grabbed the book in front of him, 'accidently' hitting his head as I pulled it towards myself.

Edward looked up at me in disbelief. I gave Emmett's awaiting hand a high five and winked at Jasper. Alice and Rosalie gave me shy smiles and I grinned back at them.

Once everyone had retaken their seats Esme began taking roll.

"Abbott, Hannah?"

"Here."

"Chang, Cho?"

"Here."

"Cullen, Alice?"

"Here." Esme glanced toward the Cullen table and skipped the rest of their names.

"Finch-Fletchey, Justin?"

"Here."

"Granger, Hermione?"

"Here. And welcome to Hogwarts, Professor," Hermione answered politely.

Ron muttered "Kiss up."

"Trying to earn us back the points you lost Ronald," Hermione hissed.

"Get a room already," Harry and I muttered exactly together Hermione and Ron sent us daggers with their eyes. The phrase '_If looks could kill' _suddenly came to mind.

"Why don't you two?" was Ron's snarky reply. I think I saw Edward wince at that one.

Though I am completely sure she heard our entire conversation, she ignored it and continued roll.

"Potter, Harry?"

"Here."

"Swan, Isabella? Bella?" Esme looked up in disbelief. Apparently her kids had not yet informed her and Carlisle of my… er… appearance.

"Hello Esme." She nodded and marked something down on her parchment.

"Weasley, Ronald?"

"Here."

"Zewly, Jonathon?"

"Here."

"Good then. That's two Ravenclaws, two Hufflepuffs and nine Gryffindors. Good let's begin."

Once Esme began to talk about a little bit of Muggle warfare- something even Ron knew- I cast a simple silencing spell around us.

"Will you guys do me a small favor?" I asked, practically begging.

"We seem to be doing it a lot lately so sure. Why not?" Ron said easily looking toward Harry and Hermione.

"Sure," Harry said just as easily.

"Wait," Hermione said.

"Hermione if you try to make them see reason- Merlin help me- I will Cruciatus Curse you into the next century," I threatened her.

"Empty threat Bella," she sang. "You're not your mother and you know it. Boys, don't you want to know what the favor is?"

Ron and Harry's grins faltered. "Oh yeah."

"What do you need Bella?" Harry asked me.

"Dammit Hermione! Well Harry… you see… I need you to… um… oh bloody hell with it! Harry will you pretend to be my boyfriend?"

"Sure."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I took down the silencing spell before Ron or Hermione could say anything else.

Class ended quickly, Harry and my hands clasped on top of the desk. Hermione did us a favor and enchanted Harry's quill to take notes for him. When Esme gave us the last few minutes to talk Harry passed me a note.

_Kiss me._

I nodded and we leaned in. Our lips met.

It wasn't magical- no pun intended- like my kisses with Edward. More like making out with my brother. The best part was that Harry didn't push me farther than I wanted to go.

Suddenly I felt gravity pulling down on us and we were knocked out of our chairs. I looked up to see a seething Edward. In the background I made out eight surprised faces and one furious one.

"What the he- heck was that?" I Harry shouted at him.

"That was for kissing her!" Edward shouted back.

"Since when am I not allowed to kiss my fiancé?" Harry questioned back. Several people in the room gasped and I couldn't be certain whether or not I was one of them.

"Harry what are you doing?" I hissed into his ear.

"I know we weren't going to tell anyone until after the War but I can't take the secrecy! It's driving me mad!" God Harry's a good actor. I'm so gonna owe him though.

"Wait! When did you guys get engaged?" Hannah Abbott asked.

"Before I left last March. We didn't want to tell anyone yet," I whispered quietly.

"Hold on!" Edward shouted. "You knew you were engaged when you came to For… er… Salem and you still went out with me?"

I hung my head in mock shame and Harry wrapped his arm around my waist in support.

"You went out with that… that… bitch?" Cho snarled. "But I thought you loved me Cedric!" And then she burst into tears. Jonathon reached over to comfort her housemate but she pushed him away and ran out of the room.

"What was that about?" Emmett asked in a surprised and at the same time curious tone.

"Now that I think about it," Hermione started contemplating Cho's words. "You do look _ a lot_ like Cedric," she told Edward.

"Who?"

"Cedric Diggory. He was going out with Cho and was murdered by Voldemort at the end of the Triwizard Tournament two years ago. Apparently Cho's still _really_ distraught."

"Class dismissed," said Esme. Apparently she wanted to avoid any further fighting. Yeah right! I could almost completely guarantee that they were in Potions next period. Oh well…

**Sorry I had to end it there but I wanted to get something up and I'm still working out a few things for Potions. You know with the book and stuff… **

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME ABOUT THE FIANCE THING. HARRY'S MIND ISN'T WORKING RIGHT. **

**Next Chapter: Potions with Slughorn and blonde jokes… you'll see.**

*****GREETINGS FROM RAVENCLAW TOWER*****

**~~~RoseHaleBabi~~~**


	4. Defense and Darkness

**Sorry for the lateness. I know I suck for it. And I meant to put potions in this chapter but decided against it so you get Defense with Snape. Enjoy!**

**Update: After I posted this yesterday I reread it and realized there were a lot of kinda careless mistakes so I'm fixing them and re-uploading this. BTW… Much of this chapter is direct quote from HP and the HBP. **

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to own Harry Potter or Twilight, I own neither. Read on!**

**Chapter 3- Defense and Darkness**

BPOV-(Bella)

Harry and I walked hand in hand to Defense Against the Dark Arts as rumors began to swirl around us about our 'engagement' and the events of Muggle Studies. We stood by the classroom door with the other students who managed to get and O.W.L. in this class. Most of the D.A. was there except Cho though I know for a fact that she had received an 'O' on her exam. She must be really distraught to risk detention by skipping Snape's class.

Hermione was saying resentfully how much homework Snape was likely to give us when the devil himself opened the door. Everyone immeadiately fell silent.

"Inside," was his only command. We all filed in and took our seats. The room was already gloomier than usual. Snape had closed the windows and hung pictures depicting various stages of pain and suffering along the walls.

I have not asked you to take out your books," said Snape as he moved behind his desk glaring at the two desks of two that Hermione, Ron, Harry and I had chosen to occupy. Hermione hastily dropped her copy of _Confronting the Faceless _back into her bag and stowed it under her chair which was next to mine. My hair suddenly decided it wanted to become short and black and I could feel myself grow two inches taller in my seat as my eyes became green. Snape intensified his glare at me for a few seconds before turning to the class. I knew it was because the way I looked right now I could be Harry's sister. "I wish to speak to you and I want your fullest attention."

His eyes looked to every face in the class and he seemed to take a few seconds more to look at Harry and I.

"You have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe."

_Like you haven't been wishing death on every single one so you could be next_, I thought murderously. By the mutinous look on Harry's face I could tell he was thinking just about the same thing.

"Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L. in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T. work which will be much more advanced."

Snape set off to circle the class and everyone including the Cullens was craning their necks to keep him in their sights. He was speaking so low I doubt that even the Cullens could hear him. Actually scratch that. The Cullens could probably hear him better than the rest of us.

"The Dark Arts," he said in that creepy tone, "are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before." He seemed to look towards the Cullens for the next part. "You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible."

I stared at Snape. It was one thing for him to say that the Dark Arts are a dangerous enemy but Snape was regarding them with _reverence._ I was absolutely disgusted.

"Your defenses," Snape said louder this time, "must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo. These pictures"- he indicated a few of the hangings on the wall-"give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Curse, feel the Dementor's kiss or provoke the aggression of the Inferius."

"Has an Inferius been seen then?" came the annoyingly high pitched voice of Parvati Patil came from the center of the classroom. "Is it definite, is he using them?"

"The Dark Lord has used Inferi in the past, which means you would be well-advised to assume he might use them again. Now.." Snape, with his robes billowing behind him, set off towards his desk. "…you are, I believe, complete novices in the use of nonverbal spell. What is the advantage of a nonverbal spell.

Hermione's hand shot into the air followed quickly by mine and finally, Jasper's. Snape took his time looking around to make sure he had no other choices. He skimmed my hand as usual as well as Hermione's. He obviously didn't trust Jasper, or any of the other Cullen's for that matter. He looked over the class one last time before giving in and saying curtly, "Very well- Miss Granger?"

"Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you're about to perform, which gives you a split second advantage."

"An answer copied almost word for word from _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six_," said Snape dismissively. I heard Malfoy snigger from his spot in the corner. I wanted to attack both of them. "But correct in the essentials. Yes, those who progress to using magic without shouting incantations gain an element of surprise in their spell-casting. Not all wizards can do this, of course; it is a question of concentration and mind power which some" –his gaze lingered maliciously on Harry again, smirking- "lack."

I knew Snape was referring to our disastrous Occlumency lessons last year. I had managed to repel Snape more than once by the time they ended but Harry could never do it. Harry refused to drop his gaze and we both glowered at Snape until he turned away.

"You will now divide," Snape droned on, "into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other _without speaking._ The other will attempt to repel the jinx _in equal silence._ Carry on."

Harry and I smirked at each other. We had taught the D.A. half of the class how to perform a Shield Charm last year. None of us had ever attempted it without speaking though. Okay, okay. I _may have_ attempted a _few_ spells without speaking in Forks and the Shield Charm _might _have been one of them. Fine! I did underage magic! Are you happy? Technically it wasn't illegal because the American Ministry of Magic doesn't have any laws against it. Harry and I moved to partner together.

"Ah, ah, ah," Snape said looking highly amused. "I think the happy couple should split up for today. Potter, Weasley. Lestrange, Hale." I cursed the man as I felt my hair begin to turn red, which I quickly stopped in its tracks. I went over to Jasper considering Rosalie was already partnered with Emmett and Alice with Edward. A reasonable amount of cheating ensued when people started practicing. Most were whispering the incantation and hoping Snape wouldn't notice. Next to me the Cullen's were struggling but Alice finally managed to fire off a spell without out talking. Until I saw Jasper give her a reproachful look and I realized she had said the incantation out loud just too low for anyone but a vampire to hear. I managed a few silent jinxes about five minutes in. After, the third one Jasper managed a shield and then we switched places. Typically, ten minutes in, Hermione was able to repel Neville's muttered Jelly-Legs Jinx without uttering a word a single word, this- as well as Jasper and my successes- should have earned twenty points for Gryffindor and would have if the teacher had been anyone but Snape, who ignored it. He walked around robes billowing and breathing down our necks as we practiced, looking like the overgrown bat he was. He watched as Harry and Ron struggled with the task.

Ron looked as purple as a grape because he had his lips tightly pressed together to save himself from accidently muttering the incantation, as he attempted to jinx Harry. Harry had his wand raised as he waited to repel a jinx that was very unlikely to ever come.

"Pathetic, Weasley," snarled Snape, after a while. "Here- let me show you-"

He turned his wand on Harry so fast that Harry obviously forgot that we were practicing nonverbal spells. He reacted on instinct and yelled, "_Protego!"_

His Shield Charm was so strong Snape was knocked off balance and into the desk behind him. The whole class watched as Snape righted himself, glaring at Harry and I, as I inched closer to where he stood.

"Do you remember me telling you we are practicing _nonverbal_ spells, Potter?"

"Yes," was Harry's stiff answer.

"Yes, _sir._"

"There's no need to call me 'sir,' Professor."

I turned to look at Harry. Several people, including Hermione and the Cullens, gasped yet I could see Ron, Seamus and Dean grinning appreciatively from behind Snape. I couldn't blame him. I knew the impulse well.

"Detention, Saturday night, my office," Snape snarled. "I do not take cheek from anyone, Potter… not even '_the Chosen One.'_"

"I think he deserves a little cheek, _Professor_. After all, you just tried to jinx him without warning. No one's managed a nonverbal Shield Charm yet, except Hermione and Jasper and you completely ignored them. I don't think it's very fair of you, to have Harry test a skill he hasn't really learned against a master such as yourself, sir." Before I knew it the first sentence had escaped my mouth and I couldn't just end it there. The Cullens looked at me astonished. Little Bella Swan talking back to a teacher?

"Ah, Miss Lestrange," he drawled and this time I couldn't stop my hair from becoming red this time. I felt my eyes become the same color. "So lovely to have you back. And would you like to try your hand at the spell.

"Don't call me a Lestrange!" Before I could react Snape shot a nonverbal spell at me that looked suspiciously like the Cruciatus. I shouted the incantation of the Shield Charm in my mind. It worked and the spell was shot back at the wizard who had created it. He brushed it aside with a flick of his wand and drawled:

"Detention, my office, Saturday night."

"Gladly, _sir._"

The bell rang and Snape was forced to dismiss us as he had a group of shaking first years waiting outside the door. I felt an immense pity for them, having him for only their second or third class of the year.

During break, once we were safely in the common room, Ron finally exclaimed his excitement. "That was brilliant Harry! You too Bella!"

"You both shouldn't have said anything," Hermione said frowning at Ron as she took a seat by the fire. "What made you?"

"He tried to jinx us both in case you didn't notice!" Harry fumed. "I had enough of that during those Occlumency lessons! Why doesn't he use another guinea pig for a change? What's Dumbledore playing at, anyway, letting him teach Defense? Did you hear him talking about the Dark Arts? He loves them! All that _unfixed, indestructible_ stuff-"

"Well," Hermione put in quietly, "I thought he sounded a bit like you and Bella."

"Like _us?" _Harry said at the exactly same time I shouted, "What?" She really has lost it.

"Yes when you were telling us what it's like to face Voldemort. You said it wasn't just memorizing a bunch of spells a bunch of spells, you said it was just you and your brain and your guts- well wasn't that what Snape was saying? That it really comes down to being brave and quick thinking?"

I was astonished that Hermione felt our words- mine and Harry's- as well worth memorizing as _The Standard Book of Spells_. I could tell Harry felt the same way

"Hey Harry! Bella!"

Harry and I looked around until he spotted Jack Sloper, one of last year's Gryffindor Beaters, running towards us carrying a piece of parchment.

"For you," Panted Sloper. "Listen, I heard you guys are the new Captains. When're you holding trials?"

"We're not sure. McGonagall is still taking names." In my opinion (and Harry's), Sloper will be lucky to get back on the team.

Harry distractedly put in, "We'll let you know when we decide."

"Oh right. I was hoping it'd be this weekend-"

"Thanks Jack," I said trying to dismiss him. I recognized what Harry had been so distracted by before. I recognized the thin, slanting writing laced across the parchment. He left and Harry hurriedly unrolled the parchment.

_Dear Harry and Bella,_

_I would like to start our private lessons this Saturday. Kindly come to my office at 8 P.M. I hope you are enjoying your first day back at school._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. I enjoy Acid Pops._

"He enjoys Acid Pops?" Ron asked after reading the message over our shoulders.

"It's the password to get past the gargoyle outside his study," Harry answered him in a low voice as I reread the message.

"Harry look! Saturday at 8 P.M. We won't be able to do Snape's detention!"

"Well he won't be pleased," was all Harry said as an answer. We spent the rest of break guessing at what Dumbledore might teach me and Harry. Ron thought it would be hexes and jinxes that Deatheaters would know. But Hermione had to ruin his fun by informing him that that would be illegal at it would most likely be advanced Defensive magic. Ron humphed as Hermione and I rushed off to Arithmancy. The class was as boring as ever but I got through by talking under my breath to Jasper who sat across the aisle from me. Professor Vector is almost old enough to need a hearing aid and Hermione and I sat in the back the Cullens so she didn't hear a word we said. We led the Cullens to the Great Hall as Hermione explained to them about the ceiling and I entertained myself and a couple of first year Gryffindors (who were still scared from Snape's class) by changing my hair and nose so fast that no one could really tell what it was. It didn't hurt as much as doing a bunch of things slower. It was more like a constant buzzing in the back of my head. When we made it to the Great Hall, the Cullens knew all of Hermione's theories behind the ceiling and the first years were almost completely past the Defense episode.

After lunch we spent our free period working on Snape's homework. It was so complex that we barely got through it, even with Hermione's help. Harry and Ron didn't even finish and they had started in their free period before lunch. Not that those two ever got much done. Finally we took a break and Neville came over and offered to share his candy stash with us.

My first Chocolate Frog held an Agrippa card. "Hey Ron," I called. "What card did you get?"

"Two Dumbledores, why?" he said while inhaling what looked like Fizzing Whizbees.

"I'll trade you both for an Agrippa."

"Really? Sure!" We traded cards and Neville looked between us.

"Why do you want two Dumbledores?" he asked me.

I grinned and my hair became bright yellow. Not blonde. Yellow. "I'm trying to get the biggest collection of Dumbledore cards in the world. Besides, Harry has a full collection of the others and I have a bunch of Dumbledore."

"How many?" Neville asked me.

"With these two? 57." Neville's jaw dropped and the bell rang signaling we had five minutes to get to our next class. Double Potions. Lovely.

**Sorry for the lack of Cullens. And yes I purposely put Jasper instead of Edward. Next chapter will be Double Potions with Slughorn. Yay! Half-Blood Prince.**

**Steps to reviewing…**

**1: Read chapter.**

**2: Click button.**

**3: Type review.**

**4: Receive e-Galleons. Yes e-Galleons! To spend on e-Hogwarts stuff!**

**~DancingWithRoses**


End file.
